L'Autre Monde
by Sabiel
Summary: Cela fait désormais 18 ans qu'Edward et Alphonse sont dans notre monde. Octobre 1941, les deux adolescents que nous avons connus sont désormais des hommes et ils sont actuellement en France, dans la résistance...
1. Introduction

Titre : L'autre monde

Contexte : Cela fait désormais 18 ans qu'Edward et Alphonse sont dans notre monde. Octobre 1941, les deux adolescents que nous avons connus sont désormais des hommes et ils sont actuellement en France, dans la résistance, toujours à la recherche d'informations sur la bombe à l'uranium, mais également en lutte contre l'ennemi Nazi. Le 3 octobre, ils participent à un attentat contre un officier Allemand à Nantes, seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...

Note : Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais faire une fiction/suite du film, alors voilà =D

Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga ne sont pas à moi, seuls ceux que vous ne connaissez pas le sont x)

Rating : M Risque de scènes violentes et explicites.


	2. Partie 1

« Bien, maintenant on ne bouge plus... »

Il faisait déjà sombre dans la forêt près de Nantes, en effet, en cette période d'automne, le soir avait tendance à arriver plus tôt. Un homme était allongé dans les feuilles mortes, et s'arrangeait pour ne pas trop bouger afin d'éviter de faire du bruit. La couleur de ses vêtements s'accordait parfaitement à celle de l'environnement, et il était pour ainsi dire, caché des éventuels yeux indiscrets qui pourraient traîner. Devant lui, un fusil MAS 36, arme souvent utilisée par les résistants français à l'époque. La crosse calée contre son épaule, le doigt à proximité de la gâchette, il retenait son souffle pendant qu'il observait le soldat allemand qui patrouillait seul. D'ailleurs pourquoi seul ? Ah oui, l'autre était parti exécuter un besoin naturel... Celui qui les observait n'avait pas l'intention de les descendre, en effet, il attendait juste qu'ils s'en aille pour pouvoir continuer sa route vers le point de rendez-vous qui ne devait plus être si loin que ça. Donc, sauf cas d'extrême urgence, il n'aurait pas besoin de se servir de son fusil, en tout cas pas avant le moment de descendre cet officier. Ce serait une mission facile et sans problème si tout se passait comme prévu. Enfin, en général rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, alors...

Enfin, les deux allemands reprirent leur route vers la ville après s'être soulagés dans les buissons. Quelle classe l'armée fritz vraiment, c'en était stupéfiant ! Bon, à présent qu'ils étaient hors de sa vue, l'homme pouvait bouger sans risque d'être découvert. Dire qu'à deux secondes près, il était bon pour être transformé en passoire par ces deux lourdauds ! Ou pire que ça, arrêté pour être torturé par la gestapo ! Mais heureusement, la Sainte Vierge était avec lui.

Il se redressa tout en restant prudent, on ne savait jamais, prit son fusil en main et avança dans les bois en étant toujours attentif aux sons et autres bruits bizarres. Il savait qu'il approchait de son lieu de rendez-vous, et se devait d'être tout aussi vigilant, voir plus. Il serait idiot que les boches ne ramènent leur miches et ne viennent par la même occasion faire tout foirer. Enfin, après une bonne demi-heure de marche lente et réfléchie, il arriva devant une vieille ferme de campagne, abandonnée peu avant l'arrivée des allemands sur Paris. C'était là qu'ils avaient rendez-vous, lui, son frère, Tyrus le chef de la résistance locale et ses acolytes. Tout le monde devait arriver en décalé, histoire d'éviter de se faire surprendre. C'est ainsi que lui, devait arriver à cette heure précise, soit 19 heures.

Toujours avec autant de prudence dans ses déplacements, il s'avança en étant accroupi le long du muret qui délimitait la propriété, et passa au dessus en s'assurant d'être dans un angle mort vis à vis des fenêtres de la maison, puis il entra par la porte de derrière. Il balaya la salle avec son fusil, s'assurant ainsi qu'il n'y avait personne, avant de rejoindre les escaliers. Fusil devant lui, prêt à tirer en cas d'urgence, il monta les marches une à une en faisant attention de ne pas les faire grincer.

Bientôt, il arriva devant une porte, et en dessous de celle-ci, un rayon de lumière s'échappait et laissait voir des ombres se déplacer à l'intérieur. Également, on pouvait entendre des voix qui chuchotaient. L'inconnu tendit l'oreille et les écouta quelques instants. Les gens à l'intérieur parlaient bel et bien en français. Il toqua trois coups, puis entendit les voix s'éteindre à l'intérieur. Puis quelqu'un sembla s'adresser à lui depuis derrière la porte.

_'La saison est belle...'

C'était le début du mot de passe, car sans ça, impossible d'assister ne serait-ce qu'à une réunion avec les résistants.

_'Les jonquilles le sont encore plus.' Termina le nouvel arrivant, attendant qu'on ne daigne lui ouvrir.

Ce qui ne tarda pas, puisqu'on entendit le verrou cliqueter, puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Dans l'entrebâillement, un visage apparu, et parut soulagé quand il vit à qui il avait affaire.

_'Alphonse ! Te voilà enfin, on commençait à se demander si tu n'avais pas été attrapé !' Lui chuchota l'homme derrière la porte tout en le laissant entrer.

_'Oui, j'ai dut faire quelques détours avant d'arriver, j'ai failli me faire prendre. Heureusement que je sais me cacher quand il faut !' Répondit le nouveau en souriant. 'Ah oui au fait, tu devrais calfeutrer le dessous de la porte, on voit la lumière dans le couloir.' Conseilla Al' en tapotant l'épaule du gars.

_'Ah ! Okay merci !'

Al' lui adressa un sourire puis s'avança dans la salle. Là, il y'avait déjà Tyrus et Edward autour d'une caisse qui faisait office de table. Dessus, et par terre également, il y'avait cartes, papiers falsifiés, photos diverses, coupures de presses, bref, un vrai fouillis.

_'Alors c'est quoi le plan ? Et on fait ça quand ?' Demanda Alphonse en venant s'assoir près de son frère.

_'Le plan, c'est que nous allons nous occuper d'attirer la plupart des hommes de la milices loin du centre ville afin que Tyrus puisse opérer sans avoir besoin de trop s'occuper des gardes.

Le Tyrus en question, c'était le portrait craché de Jean Havoc. En fait, lui aussi s'appelait Jean. Tyrus était un nom de code destiné aux réseaux de résistance, chaque chef de a un pseudonyme, et lui seul connait le véritable nom de ses membres.

Puis, le véritable plan fut exposé dans sa totalité. Ca prit la plus grande partie de la nuit, de le peaufiner, de régler certains détails, comme par exemple de quelle manière Al et Ed allaient devoir attirer les miliciens assez loin du centre de Nantes, ou d'autres choses du genre. Un plan comme ça, qui visait à tuer un officier ne se préparait pas en quelques minutes montre en main. Non, il fallait un minimum de réflexion quand à son déroulement, et toutes les variantes qui pourraient avoir lieu etc. Sans être vraiment parfait, il fallait avouer que le plan était bon, et surtout ambitieux. En même temps que l'officier serait éliminé, il y'avait une réserve de munition à détruire à l'autre bout de la ville. Puis, un point de rendez-vous autre que l'actuel serait déterminé pour environ deux jours plus tard, dans un petit village abandonné par ses habitants selon les dernières informations.


	3. Partie 2

Un coup de poing bien lancé manqua de déboîter une nouvelle fois la mâchoire de Tyrus, ligoté sur une chaise, et dans un bien piteux état. Son bourreau craqua ses doigts et l'observa silencieusement, avant de lui envoyer un nouveau coup magistral. L'homme était de grande taille, avait une carrure impressionnante qui imposait le respect. Pour Alphonse et Edward, il ressemblait au général de brigade Basque Grand, sauf qu'il était ici blanc de peau, avait la moustache blonde et gardait le crâne chauve, ses yeux quand à eux, étaient d'un bleu glacial. La seule et unique expression qu'ils reflétaient, était le mépris pour cet homme assis en face de lui. Il s'était d'ailleurs mit à l'aise pour 'travailler'. Il portait un pantalon de couleur gris-vert, typique des soldats SS, tenu par une paire de bretelles qui passaient au dessus d'un marcel autrefois blanc. A l'heure actuelle, le vêtement était gris, à cause de la poussière qui avait accroché aux traces de transpirations dues à l'effort, et il était tâché encore en plus d'éclaboussures de sang. Le prisonnier s'était évanoui. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs rien d'étonnant, après des heures et des heures d'un traitement physique aussi inhumain. D'un revers de bras, le géant s'essuya le front avant d'attraper une bouteille en verre, remplit d'un liquide translucide. Sans ménagement, il versa entièrement son contenu sur l'homme inerte qui se réveilla en sursaut, et en hurlant tant la douleur provoquée par l'alcool dans ses plaies était insoutenable.

Dans l'ombre, un homme plus petit se tenait assis sur une autre chaise, et il regardait le spectacle avec un sourire pervers et malsain accroché sur son visage. Lui en revanche, n'était pas blond, et il portait les cheveux attachés en catogan. Contrairement à l'autre, il ne portait pas d'uniforme, mais un costume blanc d'une propreté impeccable. Très certainement un fait sur mesure. En fait, cet homme était la copie conforme de Kimblee.

_'Grand voyons... Un si bon rhum...' dit-il en soupirant, puis il reporta son regard à faire froid dans le dos sur le prisonnier. 'Alors monsieur Tyrus... Toujours pas décidé à nous dire si votre opération foireuse sera retentée par vos camarades résistants ?' Demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse et froide.

_'Vas te faire voir sale porc nazi !' Répliqua Tyrus d'une voix affaiblie. Ca faisait tout de même cinq jours qu'il était là. Son opération avait malheureusement mal tourné, et il s'était fait attrapé à la sortie de Nantes.

_'Mais je ne demande que ça, par contre mon ami ici présent lui, il ne demande qu'à te faire cramer dans nos fours version de luxe en Pologne. Parce que les juifs comme toi, on en a pas besoin ici bas. Pas vrai capitaine Grand ?' Continua l'autre sans se laisser démonter par les insultes de son prisonnier.

_'Tout à fait monsieur Kimblee.' Répondit sagement son compagnon.

_'Allez au diable !' Cracha Tyrus en se débattant tant bien que mal pour se libérer et pour frapper l'autre, mais sans grand succès. Il se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre, la chaise sur laquelle il était bascula, et il s'étala par terre. Kimblee ricana en s'approchant, pour venir s'accroupir à côté de lui. Il lui empoigna les cheveux, et le força à le regarder.

_'Tu sais, vous autre juifs, ne méritez rien d'autre que la mort. Ici bas sur terre, vous ne servirez qu'à expérimenter les virus mis au point par nos scientifiques, puis vous serez exterminé jusqu'au dernier. Vos femmes, vos enfants, vos vieillards. Il vont tous y passer ! Il n'y a pas de place pour les sous-hommes. Alors, au diable, tu risques d'y aller bien avant moi mon cher.' Se contenta simplement de répondre Kimblee, avec son sourire désagréable, avant de lâcher la tête du résistant.

Tyrus aurait voulu répliquer à son bourreau devant l'atrocité des choses qu'il venait de dire, mais aucune insulte, aussi forte qu'elle soit, n'aurait suffit à atteindre l'âme noire comme les ténèbres de cet homme.

_'Quand à tes deux amis, je suis sûr que la société de Thulé sera ravie de les récupérer. Ils avaient des comptes à rendre ensemble me semble-t-il...' Continua-t-il en récupérant son chapeau qu'il posa sur sa tête d'un geste arrogant.

_'Ah oui au fait monsieur Havoc, je crois que vous avez deux petites sœurs... Je crois que je vais aller leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.'

_'Espèce de connard ! Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elles !' Cria Tyrus, redevenu pour un instant cet homme du nom de Jean Havoc, qui voulait protéger sa famille, mais qui malheureusement en était incapable à cause de la situation actuelle. Il se prit un coup de boot en pleine face et retomba lourdement par terre.

_'Capitaine, débarrassez nous de ça, nous n'en avons plus besoin.' Ordonna Kimblee en sortant de la pièce.

_'Bien monsieur !' Répondit Grand en exécutant un garde à vous pendant que son supérieur partait.

Il se retourna ensuite vers le prisonnier qui était par terre et essayait vainement de se relever. Grand prit ensuite son Lugher et le pointa vers Tyrus qui fixa le canon avec une expression haineuse durant quelques secondes, puis ferma les yeux. Dans un gémissement, il demanda pardon à ses sœurs. Pardon qu'il ait été arrêté alors qu'il avait promis de rester en vie. Pardon de les avoir mêlées à tout ça. Pardon de ce qui allait leur arriver.

_'Riza... Winry... Pardonnez moi... Tout ça, c'est de ma faute...'

Puis un coup de feu sourd retentit à travers les couloirs du bunker.

Déjà assez loin de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, Kimblee eut un sourire pervers et satisfait, et on entendit un rire sadique s'échapper de ses lèvres. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre la main sur les frères Elric. Comme ça, la société de Thulé lui sera redevable et il obtiendra certainement les faveurs du führer. Ainsi, il aura l'occasion de prendre de l'importance dans la gestapo et dans le nouveau Reich également...


	4. Partie 3

Edward était sur une colline verdoyante, elle surplombait une vallée où se trouvaient des champs entiers de coquelicots. Il était seul et pas un souffle de vent ne l'atteignait. Malgré l'immense espace qu'il y'avait ici, il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Etait-ce à cause du ciel ? Il était rempli de nuages épais et gris, presque noirs. Cet endroit, lui était totalement inconnu, et pourtant... Pourtant, ça lui semblait si familier... Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir un village. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir été touché par la guerre, et habité en vue des cheminées fumantes, et des lumières qui éclairaient les fenêtres. Pourtant, c'était rare de voir un si petit bourg dans cet état avec les envahisseurs Nazis.

Edward se demanda s'il ne devait pas aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il savait pourtant que c'était imprudent. Mais il se devait d'y aller. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait que cet endroit l'appelait. Rapidement, il commença à courir, et il dévala la pente abrupte de la colline. Bientôt, il fut au milieu du champ de ces fleurs rouges. Elles étaient belles, mais lui rappelaient les horreurs de la guerre de par leur couleur. Rouge sang.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui paru interminable, il arriva enfin à la bordure du village. Il enjamba un petit muret de pierre et atterrit dans une flaque de boue. Mais il s'en fichait bien en fait. Il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré vers un endroit en particulier, et par le biais d'un chemin de terre, il arriva finalement devant une maison à l'air plus accueillante que les autres. Elle était en bois, la peinture jaune était abimée et écaillée à certains endroits et il y avait un balcon à l'étage, qui fut certainement blanc à une époque. A côté de la porte d'entrée, un écriteau ou on pouvait voir des traces de peintures rouge. Il y'avait sûrement quelque chose d'écrit ici autrefois, mais les intempéries et le temps avaient rendues tout ça illisible.

Il sembla à Edward entendre quelque chose derrière lui. D'un geste vif et rapide, il se retourna et vit là quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis bien longtemps. Quelque chose qui le terrifiait désormais en réalité. Là, devant lui, étaient alignés des dizaines et des dizaines de gens. Parmi eux, il y avait des gens qu'il côtoyait tous les jours, et d'autres qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose. Seulement, ceux qu'il croyait reconnaître s'avéraient en réalité différents.

Là, il reconnaissait par exemple Tyrus, ou plutôt Jean Havoc, mais il avait l'air plus joyeux et irresponsable que celui qu'il connaissait. Il y'avait également Riza, mais elle semblait plus sérieuse. Roy, qui ici portait un cache-œil et paraissait plus influent que celui qu'il connaissait. Puis, il y'avait aussi d'autres personnes. Mais... Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas leurs prénoms... Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, tous ces inconnus ne le furent plus... Les noms défilaient dans son esprit. Breda, Falman, Sciezka, Fuery, Scar, Paninya, Lust, Envy, Greed, Martel, Wrath, Pride, Sloth, Dante, Rose, Armstrong, Pinako, Hohenheim, Trisha...

Ses parents étaient là... A côté d'eux un autre couple, deux blonds aux yeux bleu, accrochée à leurs jambes, une fillette qui leur ressemblait, et encore à côté deux petits garçons. L'un aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'or, l'autre chatains et aux yeux gris. C'étaient... Winry avec ses parents, Al et lui-même avec les siens. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'ils étaient tous morts ? Même lui ? Intrigué, Edward commença à avancer vers tous ces gens, d'un pas mal assuré. Il commença à tendre un bras pour toucher sa mère, qui était la personne la plus proche.

Et alors qu'il allait lui prendre la main, l'image se brouilla et sembla se décomposer. Tout autour de lui sembla le faire. Il se retrouva dans un espace blanc, sans rien d'autre qu'une immense porte close. Il appela quelqu'un, n'importe qui, et s'approcha de cette porte. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, mais rien à faire, elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Il hurla alors, de désespoir et aussi de peur. C'était étrange, puisque la guerre qui faisait rage en réalité lui paraissait bien moins terrifiante que cette gigantesque porte. Il l'avait déjà vue... Mais il ne se souvenait plus.

_'Edward !'

Une voix venait de l'appeler. Un appel lointain. Une voix familière.

_'Ed !'

Impossible de savoir d'où elle venait. Et d'un coup, il se sentit comme aspiré par il ne savait trop quoi, il ouvrit les yeux et se crispa, et là il le vit.

Alphonse était au dessus de lui, le visage crasseux et fatigué, et il sembla soulagé quand il vit Edward ouvrir ses yeux.

_'Al ? Qu'est-ce que...'

L'ainé essaya de se redresser, mais une douleur au niveau du ventre l'en empêcha.

_'Ne bouge pas trop, tu t'es pris une balle.' Dit une nouvelle voix. Une femme cette fois. Il reconnu Riza quand elle s'approcha de lui, une bassine d'eau chaude à la main.

Dans sa voix, on pouvait discerner un mélange de peur et de soulagement.

_'Aïe ! Oui, je commence à m'en souvenir...' Dit Edward en mettant sa main sur son abdomen, où il sentit un bandage épais sur sa plaie. 'Bordel, il m'a pas loupé ce con !'

_'Essaye de pas trop bouger, et surtout pas de bruit on risquerait d'alerter le voisinage.' Conseilla le cadet en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

_'Quel voisinage ? Les écureuils de la forêt, ou les cailloux de la mine ?' Ironisa Edward en soupirant.

Ici, ils étaient dans une planque souterraine utilisée par le réseau de Tyrus. Une ancienne mine de charbon, inexploitée depuis des lustres. Un vrai labyrinthe qui était parfait pour s'y cacher. C'était également ici qu'était prévu le rendez-vous d'après mission.

_'Ca fait... Combien de temps que je suis inconscient ?' Questionna Edward en respirant profondément.

_'Presque quinze heures. Et d'après Marcoh, la balle a frôlé ton foie. Tu as eu de la chance de t'en sortir sur ce coup là.' Répondit Riza en tendant la bassine à Alphonse. 'Tu ferai bien d'aller te décrasser un peu, je sais bien qu'on est en guerre, mais il faut bien un minimum d'hygiène.' Déclara-t-elle ensuite avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme prit l'objet et leva les yeux au ciel. Riza avait beau être une résistante efficace, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme qui avait l'habitude de tenir un foyer. Et puis, il lui fallait un peu d'entrainement, avec son enfant qui allait arriver bientôt.

_'Et ton frère ?' Questionna Ed' alors qu'il remarquait qu'il n'était pas là.

Au moment où il vit le sourire triste de la jeune femme, il comprit tout de suite.

_'Ils l'ont eu c'est ça ?'

Riza acquiesça silencieusement, retenant à grand peine ses larmes.

_'D'après nos espions, il a... Il a déjà été exécuté.' Confirma-t-elle. Dans sa voix, on pouvait sentir toute la tristesse due à la disparition de frère aîné.

_'Je suis désolé... C'est de ma faute s'ils l'ont attrapé.'

_'Ne dis pas ça. Les nazis étaient au courant de nos intentions. C'était une embuscade.'

_'Et parmi ceux qui participaient à l'opération, combien sont revenus ?'

_'Toi et ton frère êtes les seuls...'

_'Ca veut dire qu'on a quasiment perdu la moitié du réseau ? C'est... Horrible...'

« Mon Dieu... » Pensa Edward en regardant tristement Riza. « D'abord son fiancé qui est presque tué dans une mission, et maintenant son frère et ses amis qui le sont pour de bon... »

_'Et... Comment va Roy ?' Demanda Edward, histoire de voir s'il pouvait apprendre au moins une bonne nouvelle dans la journée.

_'Il se remet tout doucement. Il est en bonne voie de guérison.'

Au moins, elle avait sourit, ce qui réchauffait le cœur d'Edward. En répondant, elle avait touché son ventre déjà bien arrondi d'un air attendri. Roy était en effet le père du bébé, ils sétaient fiancés avant le début de la guerre. Malheureusement, les Nazis n'avaient pas attendus leur mariage pour passer à l'attaque.

_'Et ton bébé se porte bien ?'

_'Oui, Marcoh m'a dit que la grossesse se passait sans problème. Qu'il fallait juste que j'évite d'être surmené.'

_'Et comment tu te sens toi ?'

_'Je tiens le coup. Win' m'aide beaucoup, et le fait de savoir que vous êtes encore là, et que Roy aussi, ça m'aide à tenir.'

_'On ne vous laissera pas tomber. Et en parlant de Winry, elle est où ?'

_'Partie chercher quelques babioles à la maison.'

_'Hein ?' S'étouffa Edward en se relevant d'un coup, mais il du bien vite se recoucher pour cause de douleur aigüe à l'estomac.

_'Ne t'en fais pas, elle est accompagnée par Falman et Rebecca.'

_'Oui mais... Ca reste dangereux d'aller là-bas ! C'est trop près de la ville !'

_'Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, elle est grande. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer maintenant, t'es blessé je te rappelle.'

Edward restait néanmoins très inquiet, en effet, la famille d'Havoc était juive, et il était mauvais de l'être, à cette époque. Et puis, pour que l'opération ait échoué d'une manière aussi lamentable, il devait certainement y avoir un traître dans leur rang, même s'il était difficile d'accuser les gens ici. Ils étaient des compagnons, des frères d'arme ! Des gens qui avaient autant soufferts que les deux Elric ! Et pourtant, il fallait bien envisager que l'un d'eux était passé du côté de l'ennemi pour une raison ou une autre. Tout en pensant à ces probabilités, Edward termina par s'endormir paisiblement, éreinté à cause de sa blessure.

Leur mission à Nantes avait tourné au vinaigre quand un berger allemand tenu en laisse par les nazis les avait repéré près du hangar d'armement. Des coups de feu avaient alors éclatés, et ils avaient été contraints de prendre la fuite, pour sauver leur peau. Seulement, ils avait pu constater qu'au moins un soldat savait tirer, puisqu'Edward avait été touché un peu avant les portes de la ville. Le jeune homme se souvenait avoir couru encore un moment, avant de tomber. Puis, son réveil dans la cache. Al avait du le porter, tout en faisant attention aux patrouilles qui devait les rechercher.

Ed' fut tiré des bras de Morphée par une sorte d'agitation autour de lui. En ouvrant les yeux, il pouvait voir que les résistants étaient en train de remballer les affaires de manière précipitée. Dans un gémissement, il se redressa doucement, tout en se tenant à l'abdomen. Il attrapa sa couverture et la jeta sur ses épaules. Il alla voir on frère qui s'afférait autour d'une table un peu plus loin, et le trouva lui aussi en train de ranger.

_'Al... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'

_'Ils ont trouvés l'entrée de la planque !'

_'Quoi ? Mais comment ?'

_'Falman !'

_'Tu veux dire que...'

_'Il nous a trahi Ed ! Et ils seront là bientôt !'

_'Dépêchez vous !' Cria alors Riza, qui les attendait devant une autre galerie, tandis que certains de leurs hommes déplaçaient les blessés.

Soudain, dans les galeries plus éloignées, ils purent entendre des cris d'avertissement en allemand, et même un coup de feu. L'écho rempli alors la salle, comme un coup de tonnerre.

_'A moins qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard pour partir mes chers amis.' Lança une voix glaciale derrière eux. Là, se tenaient de nombreux soldats SS qui braquaient leurs fusils sur les fugitifs. Un homme qui portait un costume blanc, et était coiffé en catogan se frayait un chemin parmi les allemands. Sur son visage, on pouvait distinguer un sourire glacial et narquois.

_'Alors c'est ici que le réseau de Tyrus avait établi son QG ? Un peu archaïque. Si vous comptiez gagner la guerre avec ça.'

Les deux frères Elric eurent le réflexe de se mettre devant Riza pour la protéger. Ils étaient piégés. En voyant le réflexe des deux hommes, le sourire de l'allemand s'élargit.

_'Mais ça ne serait pas les deux frères Elric que nous avons ici ? Et cette charmante demoiselle doit être la dernière Havoc. Je me trompe ?'

_'Comment ça la dernière ? Où est Winry ? Qu'avez vous fait à ma sœur ?' S'emporta Riza, essayant de forcer le passage aux deux Elric. Sa voix était tremblante et mal assurée.

_'Rien... Enfin pour le moment. Capitaine Grand !'

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des gémissements, puis qu'un homme plus grand que la moyenne fit son apparition, poussant devant lui une Winry plus qu'apeurée et qui était baillonée et ligotée. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait clairement lire la terreur que lui inspirait ces hommes.

_'Win !' Hurla Riza en essayant encore de passer. Alphonse la retenait avec peine, et Edward lança un regard froid à l'homme en blanc.

_'Qui êtes vous ? Et comment savez vous qui nous sommes ?' Demanda-t-il alors, dans le but de gagner du temps.

_'Oh, quel malpoli je fais. Je me présente, colonel Solf Kimblee, et je suis membre de la gestapo. Quand à vous deux, la société de Thulé a promis une belle récompense à qui vous ramènera à eux en vie.'

Edward le regarda, presque choqué. Ainsi, la société de Thulé cherchait encore à atteindre Shambala ? Et ils avaient besoin d'eux.

_'Très bien. On vient avec vous sans faire d'histoire si vous laissez partir les gens qui sont ici.' Tenta de négocier le jeune homme d'un air pas tout à fait certain.

_'Haha. Non. On a eu assez de mal à trouver cette planque, c'est pas pour laisser partir les membres du réseau qui nous aura causé le plus de problèmes dans ce secteurs, je regrette. Mais vous allez venir avec nous de toute manière, que ça vous plaise ou non.'

_'Alors laissez partir Riza et Winry au moins.' Insista le jeune homme.

_'Pour qu'elles montent un nouveau réseau ? Hors de question !'

_'Mais une est enceinte, et l'autre n'a même pas encore atteint la majorité !' S'emporta Edward en serrant les poings.

_'Écoute, tu m'agace. Je vais régler le problème et on en parle plus.'

_'Qu...'

Le dénommé Kimblee empoigna alors la jeune fille que tenait toujours son subordonné d'une main, et de l'autre, il prit le couteau à crans d'un soldat près de lui pour venir le mettre sous la gorge de sa captive.

_'Ne faites pas ça !' Hurla Alphonse, sachant ce qu'il comptait faire.

Edward commença à courir vers le groupe ignorant les fusils braqués sur lui, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Il avait à peine fait trois pas, que le hurlement étouffé de la jeune fille fut tranché net, tout comme sa gorge d'ailleurs. Du sang avait giclé en avant et une partie était venue éclabousser Edward qui fut figé sur l'instant. L'allemand lâcha le corps inerte de Winry qui s'écroula sur le sol dur et froid de la mine. Une marre de sang commença à couler depuis le cou de la jeune victime.

_'Bien. On arrête de discuter maintenant. Vous venez avec nous, point barre.'

_'NOOOON !'

Riza étouffa un sanglot, les larmes commencèrent à couler abondamment sur son visage, alors qu'elle se débattait de plus belle. Sa petite sœur venait de se faire assassiner sous ses yeux et elle n'avait absolument rien fait. Finalement, elle réussi à se dégager de la prise d'Alphonse, et elle courut vers l'endroit où reposait le cadavre de sa cadette. Elle dépassa Edward qui était immobile, complètement hébété par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quatre soldats se détachèrent du groupe, et se dirigèrent vers les deux frères. Deux pour chacun. Ils furent ligotés, et désormais incapables de faire quoi que ce soit, puis emmenés contre leur grès.

Riza s'agenouilla près du corps sans vie, le visage baigné de larme. Elle la prit dans ses bras, se fichant du sang qui commençait à imbiber ses vêtements, ou qui faisait glisser ses mains. D'un geste doux et maternel, elle enleva le bâillon de sa jeune soeur, tout en la berçant lentement, et en fredonnant une chanson. Celle qu'elle lui chantait quand elles étaient petites. Elle lui caressait les joues, et les cheveux, lui étalant involontairement du sang dessus, tout en sanglottant.

Un léger toussotement se fit entendre. Winry n'était pas encore morte, Kimblee n'avait pas tranché correctement la jugulaire. Peut-être l'avait-il fait exprès d'ailleurs. Elle cracha du sang et prit la main de sa soeur.

_'Pa... rdon... J'ai... été impr... udente.' Dit alors la plus jeune.

_'Ne parle pas, garde tes forces je t'en pries. Ne pars pas.' Répondit alors Riza, la serrant un peu plus, et en lui prenant la main pour la rassurer.

_'... vais voir... grand fr... ère... t'aime gr...ande soeur.' Continua Winry, alors que la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la main de sa soeur s'estompait, pour finalement disparaitre.

_'W... inry... Non ! Non !'

_'Comme c'est triste. Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais on a un train pour Paris à prendre nous.' Déclara Kimblee en faisant demi tour. 'Ah ! J'oubliais !' Il se retourna d'un coup, pointant son Luger sur la tête de la dernière Havoc encore en vie. Cette dernière regardait son bourreau droit dans les yeux, une expression haineuse sur son visage pourtant si tendre d'habitude. 'Profitez bien de votre mort tous ensemble juifs ! Et dit à ton dieu qu'il vous garde de la place là-haut, il en aura besoin.'

Au loin, dans les galeries, Edward et Alphonse entendirent le coup de feu. Encore une mort de plus à déplorer, dans cette horrible guerre. En plus, ils étaient aux mains des nazis, et allaient sûrement retrouver les gens de la société de Thulé, être torturés pour savoir comment aller dans leur monde natal, et qui sait quoi d'autre encore...


End file.
